


【观棋不岩/岩棋】春社夜

by monkeylockee



Category: Super Vocal2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeylockee/pseuds/monkeylockee
Summary: 古风AU戏子岩×狐仙棋微泥塑⚠️内含兽化play⚠️HE带一句越下席楼





	【观棋不岩/岩棋】春社夜

二月回暖的天气仍湿寒，惊蛰后鸟啼晨昼却日较一日来得早了。刘岩醒时，那封信正平平正正压在酒几上放的横笛下边，他起身去够，手伸到半途方才记起昨晚妆还未卸，带着脸上油彩睡了一夜。

班子里没人想到他会退得遽急，好歹该过了这个春社再走，可刘岩意已决，昨夜唱过一场大戏，喝了大酒，摸着徒儿脑袋交代了最后几句，今日便回归孑然身。同行们赶场天不亮就拔身，剩他一人草堂春睡迟，不想事事交割罢却漏了张花面，倒真似个淳于棼，梦醒不过黄粱。

他洗过脸来读信，展开一看菀然——竟是请他去唱社戏，而且只请自己一人，落款幕村里正并众乡老，印却是私印，只辨出个“七”字。约期就在今日，提笔回绝怕已来不及，看来只能走一遭，到地方再给人赔不是了。只请了他一场，许不过某出戏缺个角儿罢，应该也没什么大碍。

想着边收拾了细软，挂笛子在腰间出了门。

其实刘岩的退意去年中秋就萌了芽，他也正是在八月半虎丘曲会上拾到这支玉般的笛，吹笛人惊鸿而过，只余横笛和那一瞥的惊艳印在刘岩心上作痛痒。戏子身不由己，在江湖间漂泊廿余年，也该圆个自己的念想了。只是天下名姓千万，怎么去寻一个只打过一眼照面的人？寻着了又能如何？刘岩不敢想，也不愿想。

雇得的船家在弯曲河道中行过大半日，于一片水草丰茂的塘泽前停了橹，说客人要去的村子过了这段水道便是，可其中苇草丛生水路曲折，实在没走过，怕是只能将您送到这了。刘岩挤出船舱致谢，问走旱路日落前到得了么，船家摇摇头说不清楚，这村子很少人去过。

好巧不巧，船家前脚刚走，苇丛里就钻出一叶小船来，撑船的小孩儿两眼下一抹乌青，笑得骄痞，见了刘岩唱声喏，说乡老让咱来接角儿过去。刘岩喜这孩子精神气儿可爱，逗他，我要是唱不了戏你会否把我撺进塘子里？

男孩子插着腰拄起竹竿，“我只管送你过去，七郎你可诳不得！“

七郎？刘岩觉得在哪听到过这名讳。

塘泽看起来不大，水道却扭拐曲折，蒲苇生得一人多高，只堪堪容这窄舟穿过。男孩撑篙左支右点，不知船头调了几个弯，从过午绕至日晡方才走出苇泽。

刘岩一路上随他摇颠，也几次搭话想套些东西出来。那孩儿只是拿眼觑他，并不说话，逼得刘岩急了眼，“我这番来什么家当都不在身上，连你们要我唱的是哪出戏都不知，诚意何在？” 

男孩说：“等到了你便知。”，语罢猛一撑篙，小舟儿便如破水鱼儿般蹿出去，只见两岸草木连山飞也似掠过，偶尔有破败庙宇和倒伏草中的石兽在刘岩眼中一闪而过，月初升时两人已能听闻隐隐歌吹，刘岩竖耳，像是《思凡》。

舟行渐慢，刘岩卧赏月色水光，挑眉看操篙的孩儿，“我说小哥儿，这怕是赶不上了吧？”男孩不言，船头急拐一进汊道，戏台豁然撞进眼里。

那台搭在临河空地上，灯火熠熠与月光相映好似琼瑶仙岛，台上锣鼓笛声、人影交错，台下乌泱泱全是看戏人家的船蓬。男孩也不近前，只载刘岩远望着，客人听得乐声却已心痒，张项长望，早把自己从梨园引退的事抛在脑后：刚刚莫非听走了耳？这套曲明明是牡丹亭里的折儿啊？《寻梦》，错不了。

“这般花花草草由人恋，生生死死随人愿，便酸酸楚楚无人怨……”台上杜丽娘倩影模糊，声腔入耳哀怨，看众齐声叫好，那一把好嗓更逗得刘岩喉头发紧。

“诶小兄弟，何时轮得着我呀？”

话音未落，只听远处有人喊道“柳郎何在？”舟子孩儿长啸一声作应，回手揪起刘岩的衣领猛踏船头越起丈来高，点在乌蓬船顶飞踏须臾便到了台前，手一扬把刘岩掷到台上。可怜那好角儿脚下一个趔趄险些滑倒，晕乎乎抬头却发现台上已变了置景，自己也不知何时换好戏服扮当了妆面。

那边厢老旦作道姑扶丽娘从后台转出，“如笑如呆，叹情丝不断……”这就跳到了《婚走》？刘岩惊诧也只好硬着头皮演下去，幸好此折是杜丽娘还魂后与柳梦梅拜堂结夫妻，再送柳郎离观赴举，本是过渡的一折，时耗不多。

待丽娘逦迤走近，刘岩才发觉他是个乾旦，身量都快与自己一般高了，可身段婀娜扮相绝佳，刘岩二十多年还未曾见过这般俏的杜丽娘，那双眼带着水光盈盈一望，竟把他看入了戏，隔着水袖去搭他的手，也温软似女子。戏中人调笑话里假掺着几分真，刘岩眉眼飞挑，生来一副多情浪子相，眸子带着戏深深看过去，折子上不过旦羞介三个字，那人却是扶着鬓慌忙扭头也遮不住的红云乱度，覆上耳尖一点胭脂样，连着口里“云雨惊骇”的词儿，听得人心里一阵蚁走般窃痒。

好容易演到了把酒拜堂，刘岩举碗嗅，居然真是酒！踌躇时身侧旦角已仰头饮尽，他无奈只好跟着把辣喉物吞下肚，乍被酒气熏绕得腹底发热，顿会来念词，台上净丑并小厮却忽地围上来，喊着什么对拜礼成应入洞房，台下看戏的观众也嚷着“等煞我也”“喜宴总算要开筵了”一拥而上，扛起生旦二人就走。刘岩吓得开口要叫，被乾旦水袖抚上他面，便晕睡过去，不省人事。 

等刘岩再睁眼，已身在暖室，他被安在榻上瘫坐，转头对上一双盈盈的眼——男子的清俊里藏些秀丽，曾相识的，丽娘还是……他不敢认。

“你醒了！”那人见他转醒脸上绽笑，伸手就来扯他衣带。刘岩沉着脸扣住他手腕。

“我是刘岩，不是柳梦梅，你到底是谁？”

男人楞了楞，但不见恼，只是用眼定定看着刘岩，半晌眼睫垂下，启唇轻唱：“莫不是猛张骞犯了你星汉槎，莫不是小梁清夜走天曹罚……”***还是牡丹亭，只不过是柳梦梅唱段，刘岩工小生武生，这段不能再熟捻了，眼前男子用低沉本声轻咏，落入耳中是未曾听过的风情，可一想到出自何处，刘岩便惊出一身冷汗来，那些妖魅狐鬼害人的乡野传闻在脑里转呀转——今日怕不是落进粉魔窟里了？！

“你不记得我了？真不记得了？”那人唱到“梦迷花下”突然将半身凑过来，粉翘鼻尖似要和刘岩的捉对儿打架，语气委屈得像个孩子。“今夜是你我大喜之日，何必这般见生……”说着手已探进刘岩襟内隔着亵衣在他胸际游走。

刘岩不禁吞口唾沫，这屋里怕是太热了，他自打醒过来一股燥热就从脚底起至丹田冲撞着胸肺，可心里又如坠冰窟般冷，挣开胸前魔爪，“你……你到底是什么东西？我何时得罪过你？把我困在此处又是何意？！”

这一问果真把眼前人逼出了凶相，目瞪牙呲，挑眉逼得更紧，像要把方才台上的“相公”吞拆入腹，妖气毕露，挣开刘岩束缚反手按住他胸脯，凑在他耳边压着嗓子送气：

“你何必问我是谁？我只是来救你命之人——你在台上与我喝的结契酒里被下了药，倘是一盏茶内不行房事，便要阳元过炽气血逆行而暴毙……生死一念，刘郎可得好好思度呢~”

刘岩听罢脑内一昏，得，看来今日是合该折在这儿了。这妖物在他耳廓边字字吐出丝微热气，挑逗得刘岩内火更盛，又趁他楞神的当儿两手皆伸进了里衣，其一向下梭巡，已握住他下体昂扬气盛的物什。葱指带凉沿着沟头虚划点触，引得刘岩眦目。妖物上来吻他，他却仍然避开。刘岩其实已认命九分，只是还有一分心意不宁，不敢直目那张脸，眼前总是闪回去岁中秋…… 

“你若是不好龙阳，那我换女儿身同你欢好不好？你莫闭眼，看看我……你真不记得我了吗？”   
妖物停了动作，看刘岩紧闭的眼叹口气。 

猛然间榻上人翻身钳住它下颌咬上去——

“那日在虎丘……是你吗？”

错不了，错不了，在台上对丽娘看晃了眼是因它男身时面容更清瞿些，下颌比女人凌厉，是修玉匠人一刀劈下的线条。刘岩不等它回话，也不必等，舌面舐过不生须的颌，再往下，把喉结舔吻出痧。这非人的尤物一身滑腻似蜜糖般甜，方才一副作威作福的气态在刘岩唇舌下融得一干二净，抖着身子嗯啊不成言。

汗珠滚集在锁骨是汪蜜泉，被悉数吮尽后就轮到两捧碟乳上翘粉的朱果，需用爱欲催熟，挨着唾沫便红艳得可人，团锥尖簇，惹得刘岩用牙衔起叼扯，非要吸出乳来不可。妖物被吸得爽利，挺摆腰胸往情郎口里送，双腿缠上刘岩腰侧，手也没待闲，向人袍底怒龙頻献殷勤，从菇首到球底抚了个遍。

果然是勾人精魄的妖精。

刘岩扯去它的亵袍，拧住它下颌叮吻一对梨涡，“我还不知道你名字。”

“郑棋元，他们都唤我做七郎的……”

“他们？”刘岩眯眼，手拧住郑棋元一边乳尖揉捏。

“哈啊……你还没想起来……得泄一次才成，我帮你。”

郑棋元俯身垂目衔住刘岩胯下东西舔弄，艳红舌尖如蛇沿着鼓涨的青紫经络游走，又含进整个伞头轻吮，刘岩忍不住揪起他接瀑长发，动腰在湿暖口中抽插，郑棋元一下下迎着他，抻颈把那淫器吞得更深，挤压喉头嗦腮急吸，被噎呛出眼水，目底红得崩血，不得已吐出来前还依依把舌探进头上小孔戳刺，不巧被喷了满脸，只好拿指搜刮了细细舔净。

“天也……你究竟是何等淫物……”刘岩射过第一次觉心神激荡，缓过来些去看郑棋元，对着一双狐耳和臀后蓬软尾巴说不出话来。

“你看出来了吧？那有成效了！”郑棋元见他又露惊诧反而笑弯了眼，摇着尾巴缠上来索吻，邀刘岩共享方赠自己的腥膻，手引情郎揉弄腰间爽痒肉，末了绕到前端一只手将两根淫棒圈在一起擦磨，另一只则拉着刘岩扪上股间玉门幽处，那儿早就泌得泥泞，连扩润都免了。刘岩手指甫一探入，层层嗳湿热肉便裹吸上来，推拒又迎吮，紧得他头皮发麻。

郑棋元爽得逆了毛，浑身抖着瘫在刘岩怀里，套腰倚重穴里三指肏自己，丢了一次才罢休。 

“你可有想起来一点儿？以前你是怎么叫我的？快说，不然不和你欢了！”郑棋元泄过一次解了些情热，不顾腰枝酸软又来撩他，狐狸眼睛润润忽闪，脸上欢盼纯得似讨糖吃的小孩子，可身子却不老实得紧，撑起腰来把穴口绕着刘岩的硬物厮磨。

刘岩有心同他玩，歪头蹇眉思索片刻，展颜道：“小狐狸？！”郑棋元欢欣地应了一句，冷不丁被刘岩使阴招手把腰往下一扯，那巨硕便笔直撞进穴里去，小狐狸被肏出一声哭叫，刘岩抱住他缓缓挺腰碾磨，顺毛抚弄头顶那对狐耳，哄孩子似的。

“我想起来了，我以前叫你小狐狸，还叫你棋元，圈儿，对不对？每次欢好你都喜欢叫我岩哥哥……”

“……嗯唔……岩哥哥，快点儿……”

“ 对，就像这样。”刘岩捧起他的小狐狸的脸吻下去，极温柔、极缱绻的吻。他顶起膝盖让郑棋元滑坐在他两股上，然后架起郑棋元的腿放在肩上。

“啊啊……好深……仙君莫要再丢下我……”

千年前的郑棋元还是昆仑山下一只没化形的小狐狸，于某日偷看两位仙君下棋对子悟了修行之道，这原本是窥露天机的大罪，可其中一位心生慈悲私下收救它在座下修炼，给他取了郑棋元这名字。那位仙君本在西王母园圃中司掌万蝶神木，不料私养妖兽被掌律神发现，被罚囚于树上沉眠一千年，仙君在最后一刻助小狐狸逃了出去。九百六十年后郑棋元化形归来潜入昆仑，天晓得他是怎么从一万只蝴蝶中认出他的仙君，又是如何突出重围溜了出去。但这些都不重要了，仙君劫数未满，小狐狸只能留住他的神魄和内丹，其他魂魄需藏入凡间转世满四十年。等劫数历满再引肉身魂灵和神魄内丹相合，重归仙籍。

郑棋元啊，他的小狐狸，他等这一个春社夜等了千年。 

“你这坏孩子，恁得想出这个法儿来度我？这千年来学坏了不少啊……该罚！” 刘岩法力尚未完全复苏，但足够凭空拈出一根红绳儿来缠住他不安分的小狐狸的肉茎，打一个不松不紧的结。仙君抱起郑棋元翻了个个儿，让他趴跪好再肏入，拉着他的大尾巴把欲器整根抽出来再撞进去，淫声响彻房榻。

“我……我的采补之术修炼不过…唔啊…不过二十年……每次……都是和您……”

狐狸尾巴根上的毛浸润了交合处汁水黏腻在一块儿，郑棋元甘愿如求欢的雌兽般伏在心上人身下，刘岩每次顶入抽出都能磨到那三寸快乐壁，让他的小狐狸欲仙欲死。  
“和我？”

“我……每年中秋……都来姑苏虎丘找您，有时……化个窑姐儿…有时是小唱儿……和您欢过了…我……我就消了您的记忆……去年是最后一年了……我忍不住用了人形的本体……”

刘岩听了，心尖上暖融融的，从背后抱紧郑棋元，任自己的东西埋在暖穴最深处画着圈抵磨，比个手势解了绳结，他的小狐狸终于捱不住了，腰拱成半月，憨笑着丢了，柱头一点点泌了精元，接着泄出清液淋漓了床榻。刘岩闷吼一声，被绞得也交代在暖暄的穴里，一滴不剩都被贪心的淫狐儿吃进去。

事毕后郑棋元嗳着仙君唇舌亲热邀宠，迷蒙半睡间终于交代了这出春社戏的始作俑者：

“我就不该信赵越那厮的三瓣嘴……幸亏他上元偷溜去京城看灯被御林将军逮上了，不然还真得让他看我笑话……”

刘岩嘴角微勾顺着怀中狐狸的尾巴毛，轻声说：“睡吧。”

-END- 

***：本段选自《牡丹亭•幽媾》是柳梦梅猜测身为鬼魂的杜丽娘身份的唱段


End file.
